dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Introduction (helicopter ride)
:This is the first article about the introduction, see also Introduction (Entrance Plaza) and Introduction (Love Lasts a Lifetime). and Frank West in the helicopter.]] Photojournalist Frank West knows he's on to something big and is willing to take great risks to get the scoop. He charters a helicopter to take him over the town of Willamette Colorado that has become the source of great mystery since all communication with its population was cut off and the military blocking off the town. , p. 30 __TOC__ Introductory cutscene Snapping photographs :See Frank's Photos for an explanation of how to take photos. As the helicopter flies over the city of Willamette, zoom in with the camera's viewfinder and focus on the carnage along Main Street. Take pictures that get Frank the most Prestige Points. The highest Prestige Point are with some kind of action in the shot. There are five high point prestige point photo opportunities that Frank can photograph from the helicopter. Since Frank can only take 30 pictures, keep each photo opportunity to a maximum of six shots. , p. 31 Make sure to completely empty your camera roll, because Frank gets a fresh camera battery automatically when he lands on the mall roof. Don't pause the game If you press in an attempt to pause the game during this sequence (or any cut scenes), you will skip it altogether, being taken to the next gameplay segment. Only click if you want to pass this portion over, because you cannot pause taking photos from the helicopter. Photo opportunities thumb|300px|right|Dead Rising "Perfect" Walkthrough - Helicopter It is recommended that you take pictures on the ride so you can earn some valuable prestige points which allow Frank to gain levels.Dead Rising Walkthrough, ign.com, (February, 25, 2007). Photo opportunity one: Three zombies feast The first photo opportunity is on the perpendicular sidewalk just before the next photo opportunity of a man on a white car. Zoom in and center the three zombies feasting on what appears to be the remains of another human being. Snap up to six shots. Keep in mind the prestige points for this photo opportunity are low, only up to 104 points. Photo opportunity two: Car zombie attack A man is on top of a white car surrounded by zombies. The helicopter hovers over this location long enough for Frank to snap six pictures. Keep the man in the center of the viewfinder and zoom in close, but not too much that you cut off any of the action. Photo opportunity three: Surrounded school bus A school bus is surrounded by zombies. The helicopter hovers over for a few moments, giving you plenty of time to snap up to six shots before moving on. Zoom in for more prestige points. Photo opportunity four: Gas station explosion A distance up the street pass the bus is Tornado gas station. Keep the gas station centered in the viewfinder, which is difficult because the helicopter is moving. Be ready to snap a photo. An explosion destroys the station, igniting all of the zombies nearby in a gigantic ball of flame. If you are fast enough, you can take a photograph just as the gas station explodes, then take another five of the flaming zombies stumbling from the destruction. , p. 32 Photo opportunity five: Survivor falls to her death The final photo opportunity is on top of the roof of the C.W. Factory warehouse. A woman is encircled by zombies and she has nowhere to go. Try and take the photos when the woman is: # shooting the zombies with her handgun, # waiving at the helicopter for help, or # being attacked. Save at least one or two shots for the grand closing finale when a zombie grabs her and she falls to her death. A picture of the zombie falling off the edge, you can get 600+ Prestige Points. If Frank is fast, a picture of the woman and a second zombie falling, is worth high prestige points also. Empty your camera roll on this last photo opportunity, because Frank gets a fresh camera battery automatically when he lands on the mall roof. Trivia Images :See Introduction (helicopter ride)/Image gallery for over 74 more images. See also * Introduction (Entrance Plaza) second article on the introduction. * Introduction (Love Lasts a Lifetime) last article on the introduction. Notes External links